Traditionally the content broadcast by media outlets has been determined virtually without direct input from consumers of the content. Throughout this specification, “media” may refer to any form of information transmission, for example radio, television, other communication using electromagnetic waves, cable, and/or computer transmissions. Throughout this specification, “users” refer to any consumers of the content, including listeners and viewers of the content.
Without direct input from consumers, media outlets are designed for broadcasts based on content programming from one or a limited number of sources. Predicting and/or estimating the users who listen to these static broadcasts is difficult over long periods of time without using coarse measurement such as survey methods or personal people meters.